With the recent growth of electronic devices, electronic devices that provide for wireless voice call and information exchange have become necessities to modern society. An initial reason for the popularity of electronic devices was the recognition that the electronic devices are portable and make wireless calls possible. But, with the development and advances of technologies, and the introduction of the wireless Internet, the electronic devices are satisfying user's desires by gradually increasing their utility scopes such as playing a game, remote control using short-range communication, and taking an image with an installed digital camera as well as simple telephony or schedule management.
As the electronic devices now provide multimedia services, information quantitation processed and information quantitation to display are increasing. According to this, attention is being increasingly paid to an electronic device with a touchscreen capable of improving a space utility and increasing a size of a display unit.
The touchscreen is an input/output device able to perform input/output of information in one screen. Accordingly, when using the touchscreen, the electronic device can increase a display area because it does not have a separate input device such as a keypad. For example, when employing a full touch scheme in which the touchscreen is applied to the whole screen of the electronic device, the electronic device can use the whole surface of the electronic device as a screen and increase a size of the screen.
Further, the electronic device supports a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card. This SIM card can be manufactured in a smart card form and be installed in the electronic device. The electronic device can combine and use a plurality of SIM cards together.
Generally, the electronic device can be provided with services of different service providers through the plurality of SIM cards.
The electronic device with the plurality of SIM cards as above should provide service using a SIM card suitable to a situation.
However, the electronic device fails to determine the SIM card suitable to the situation among the installed SIM cards in itself, and merely provides service through a SIM card selected by a user. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for recommending a SIM card suitable to a call situation for a user in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.